Miss Independant
by AshXMisty
Summary: Misty considers herself to be the definition of independance. But what happens when a childhood fear of hers occurs that prompts Ash to get her to open up about? Read to find out!


One day, Ash would wink at her. The next, he'd be teasing her. What's with this kid??  
Misty wondered as she walked lagging behind her two friends Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate. The two would check back occasionally glancing at her. Misty smiled to herself guessing that they were probably checking up on her. Or talking about her, who knows. Boys. And Ash had started acting alot weirder since the day she ended up in that Goldeen costume to help out a circus performer. Heh.  
She'll never forget what he said to her when he saw her in that...

_That's a real cute outfit Misty!_

Misty smiled. She had been harboring a secret crush on the fiesty raven haired trainer for what seemed like ages.  
She was never able to figure out why, but she fell for Ash somewhere along their adventures. Was it his bravery that captured her heart? ... Who knows. But Misty hated how she could let herself be so taken with him. It bothered her to madness. She always thought herself to be able to rely on no one but herself. But Ash just crashed through that barrier with flying colors. Then she softened. This wasn't just any guy though. This was Ash, she trusted him. And she loved him. Hell if she'll admit it though. She'd rather sleep next to a Caterpie than admit it. Which has actually happened.  
"Misty? You alive in there?" _Speak of the devil...  
_She shook her head, Ash having snapped her from her reverie. She had a bad habit of letting her mind wander. It tended to get the better of her sometimes. She was just about to speak though when Brock cut through. "I think we should hit the next town over in about another hour." He said as his eyes crossed the map he was holding. She waved her hand in answer to Ash's question and continued walking forward.  
So the three of them and Pikachu kept moving forward. They quickened their pace however when storm clouds above them began to form.

"Not again!" Brock shouted over the low rumble of thunder. He covered his head with the map he was holding.  
"I think there's a cave up ahead, come on!" Ash yelled as they broke into a run. But suddenly Misty's legs gave out from beneath her, causing her to crash to the ground with a cry. Both boys turned around.  
"Misty!" They shouted in a panic. Without a second thought, Ash tore after her. "Brock keep going! I've got her!" he yelled as he knelt down to Misty. Brock headed forward with Pikachu as instructed.

"Hang on Myst, I've got you." Ash soothed her. He took off his jacket, placed it around her shoulders and picked her up. Misty had never seen Ash be so gentle. Well with her anyway. He set off to the cave with her in his arms. Brock quickly ushered them inside and closed the entrance with a boulder.  
Once inside, Ash carefully set Misty down. "Are you okay?" he asked her.  
She nodded. "My knee's just hurt." She mumbled. Pikachu looked at her in concern and sat by her. Brock stood up. "We need help. We've got to get out of here, the three of us can't do it alone." He said. Ash nodded in agreement and stood up too. "Your right. Misty, you stay right--"  
"No Ash! Don't go" Misty cut in leaving both boys looking utterly lost.  
"Wh..huh?" Ash was confused. "Please don't leave me alone!" She cried out. Ash and Brock were both taken aback by the desperation in her voice. They've never heard her once speak like that. And the expression on her face certainly matched her tone of voice.  
"Misty..." Ash said softly. He had no clue what to say. He blinked and looked at Brock helplessly.  
"You stay, I'll go." He said. Before Ash could protest, he moved the boulder out of the way to leave. "Pikachu, go with Brock to find help. And stay with him!" He called. The yellow pokemon followed Brock as instructed just as he was closing the boulder back up.

Ash turned toward Misty and knelt down next to her.  
"Alright Myst," Ash started in a soft voice.  
"You want to tell me what's going on in that crazy head of yours?" He said with amusement etched in his eyes expecting some smartass reply. But she just shook her head.

_No.. no matter what.. I won't let him see my fear.._ Misty thought to herself. She just couldn't help but be stubborn about it. But then a loud rumble of thunder quickly erased her thoughts, sending her flying into Ash's arms trembling. He looked down completely surprised at the tiny redhead in his embrace.  
Any trace of amusement left on his face instantly evaporated and was replaced with a look of worry. She clung to him around his waist. Ash's concern for her was increasing by the second.  
"Okay," he said easing her up. "What's wrong Misty? Talk to me." Ash said searching her eyes.

"Don't leave me.." She said barely audible. Ash had to lean in to hear her.  
"Don't leave you? I won't, why would you say that?" He said.  
"I don't know just.. just please don't" She replied staring at her knees.  
"Alright," Ash said gently. "There's something your not telling me. What's going on?" He said gently lifting her chin up with his finger. She blushed.

_Shit!_ she thought. _What do I say? How do I say it? Do I even want to tell him?_ Misty kept repeating these questions to herself over and over. She quickly tried to regain her composure. "It's nothing, really, I don't even know why--" she started but Ash cut her off.  
"I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong, Misty." And the way he said it cut straight to the core. She shivered. And that stopped her. She slumped her shoulders. Ash then knew that he was getting somewhere. Misty paused staring at the floor for the longest time.

"It happened when I was nine." She began barely above a whisper. Ash listened closely.  
"There.. there was this storm, a really heavy storm that shook my entire neighborhood. It was just me and my dad at the time. He went to find my mom leaving me behind. He never came back. I was alone in the house for the night till my sisters came and found me. They took me in and I've been with them ever since." She finished and looked up facing Ash.  
The look on his face frightened her.  
"How could anyone... _anyone_.. leave their child behind like that?" He shook his head. "That's disgusting. How dare your father do something so horrible to you." Ash fumed. He looked livid.  
"I've never told anyone because.. because it makes me feel weak. And I hate for people to see me that way." She whispered. Ash rested his hand on her forearm.  
"Your not weak Misty. Everybody has something they're afraid of." He said. She looked at him.  
"Not you. I've never seen you afraid of anything." She said. Ash shook his head. "No, I have fears. Trust me." he said.  
"Being afraid of not becoming the greatest pokemon master doesn't count either" Misty replied.  
Ash burst out laughing. She smiled. "The fears I'm talking about mean Pikachu and the pokemon being okay, Brock... and you." He said gazing at her. Misty was speechless. She didn't know how to answer that. Luckily Ash was the one to speak.  
"I will never repeat your father's mistake Misty. He was a fool to have done that. It's unforgivable. I can't stand to see abandonment. Whether it be a pokemon, or a human being. Especially a friend." He said to her.  
Misty felt a slight dissapointment at the word friend, but was generally greatful for what Ash said. She mustered up a smile to him that he returned.

"Thank you Ash. No one's ever said that to me before. He's the reason I taught myself to be self reliant. I didn't want to put myself out there and rely on someone else. I guess I was afraid to after what my dad did.." She trailed off.  
"I'm scared of the idea of trusting someone and being let down. I was afraid to try again after that night." Misty added. The look Ash held was so tender that it made her want to cry for some reason.

"To me.. if people know or see what makes me weak.. then they won't see me as strong anymore. I've worked so hard to get where I am and that's how I want to come across to people." She said.  
"Oh Misty, you are a strong person. To go through that and come out the way you are. Just because you have fears doesn't take away how far you've come to be the strong, independant person I know. After everything you told me, I still see you that way. Even more so, after hearing what you've been through." Ash replied.  
"I don't think it's fair what your dad did." He folded his arms. "It's his loss."  
Misty blushed again at his words.

"I'm not, I mean I won't, I.." she trailed off not knowing quite what to say. But the next thing she knew, she was in Ash's arms again being held tightly by him.  
"I will always see you as strong. Nothing or no one will change that. And as for leaving, I promise to never let you down or abandon you." He said once he pulled back. Misty's eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away. No one had ever been so sweet to her, so genuine and supportive. She wasn't used to it. She waited for the familiar feeling of wanting to pull herself away before she got too attatched, but it didn't surface. She blinked.  
"I trust you." She said once she realized that was why. Ash smiled softly. Misty suddenly noticed how close their faces were and felt herself blush furiously. They held eachother's gaze, having been much closer to eachother in those few moments than ever before. But just then, something moved from where the boulder was. Both teens stood up instantly unsure of what it was. Misty gripped Ash's arm in fear. "Who's there?!" She called out in a panic. Ash stood in attack stance ready to whip out a pokemon in case he needed to protect himself and Misty. "Misty! I've got officer Jenny with me! We're getting out of here!" It was Brock. They let out a sigh of relief. And sure enough, he and officer Jenny reached their way in. Pikachu bounded it's way in too and lept up onto Ash's shoulder. Brock saw Ash and Misty with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I uh.. interrupt something?" He asked. Misty hadn't let go of Ash's arm yet.  
She looked down at where she grabbed his arm and the two sprung away from eachother both scarlett in the face. "Uh huh." Brock said. "You kids alright? Come on, you can stay over at the station for the night. Let's go." She blew her whistle and waved her arm for them to move. And they did without hesitation, making their way to the patrol car.  
"Shotgun!" Brock called. Ash caught Misty's eye and they both looked down to hide their laughter.

At the station and wrapped in blankets, Brock had officer Jenny's hands in his own. "Thank you so much for rescuing us, how can I ever repay you? You know, you are the most beautiful officer Jenny I've ever seen." he gushed.

"They all look alike!" Ash grumbled. "Did I uh.. interrupt something?" Misty mocked with a smirk. Brock took no notice to her sarcasm, too enticed in the cop. Ash laughed.  
"Uhh.. alright, so your rooms will be down the hall in the lounge quarters." Officer Jenny announced as she removed her hands from Brock's grasp. He followed her in his normal lovesick- heart eyes- puppy dog fashion. Ash and Misty made their way down the hall to their rooms, only to discover that they were across from eachother.

"Um.. " Misty started in a small voice. Ash turned.  
"Thank you.. for everything back there." She said.  
He stood reguarding her with a soft look of promise.

"Don't thank me Myst. You opened up to me." He said.  
"Yeah well.. don't get used to it Ketchum." She said smiling with amusement. Ash laughed.  
"Oh.. before I forget.. thank you for this too," Misty added as she started to take off his jacket, but he stopped her.  
"Don't. It's alright. I don't need it back right now, you can hold onto it." He said. She kept it on and smiled. "Thank you," She said. Then she did something she had never done before, and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. His reaction was priceless. Ash stood there and looked as if he just been stunned by a Vileplume. His eyes were wide and his face matched the color of a crimson rose. She almost felt triumphant at his look, like she accomplished something. She made Ash Ketchum blush. He never blushes.  
She felt it best not to say or do anything more. So with that, she turned and opened the door to her room. "Goodnight Ash" She said as she tried to keep her smile small. Once she closed the door and was inside her room, she let out this beaming look on her face.  
Maybe she was letting herself be open to him too fast, but it sure felt right. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep still wearing Ash's jacket.  
He still stood rooted to the spot. _What just happened? Misty has never been like that._ He started to smile as an idea approached him. If Pikachu hadn't nudged him just then, he probably would have been standing there all night.  
"Right uhh.. right." He lead his way into his room and closed the door, leaving a bewildered looking Brock witness to the scene. "I so interuppted something." He shook his head laughing softly to himself as he walked to his room.

* * *

The next morning...  
Misty awoke the next day to a bright sunny day as she heard Pidgey and Spearow chirp happily outside. _I've never had such a cliche morning,_ Misty thought to herself as she sat up.

"Pi Pikachu!" She heard outside her door. She opened it to discover Pikachu holding up a note.  
"Well good morning Pikachu." Misty smiled petting behind it's ears. It smiled happily and handed her the note. She unfolded it and read:

**Come see me in my room when your awake,  
-A**

She knew before the note was even signed that it was Ash. Her heart raced. She looked like a mess! She hadn't brought a change of clothes or anything. Well.. she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter from last night's events. She looked around for a mirror and saw one behind the door. She did her best to look presentable.  
Well.. that's the best she could do for now. She looked back at the tiny yellow pokemon who smiled at her. Then it ran behind Misty and started to push her toward Ash's room. This surprised her.  
"Okay okay I'm going," She smiled. Pikachu retreated. Misty hesitantly raised her hand and knocked on the door. Ash opened it. Oh _god_. There he stood, his eyes were bright and his hair was tousled. And he was shirtless for crying out loud! Misty felt her face go red.  
"Err.. you um.. I got your note," She lamely said as she lifted it. Ash blinked.  
"Oh! Right, okay- hang on.." He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. Misty let her eyes drift over his abs while the shirt was briefly caught over his face covering his eyes.  
"Okay follow me." He said and lead her to the door out of the station. "We'll be back Brock!" He called over his shoulder.  
Brock had an all too knowing grin on his face. "Uh huh." he smiled and waved.  
"Ash where are we going?" Misty asked unable to stop a smile of her own. He returned it. "You'll see."  
And with that, he lead her outside past a couple trees. They had been traveling for about 10 minutes when they met a clearing.  
Misty gasped. The sight was beautiful.

"Oh wow.. " She whispered. There were flowers all around her. The rain from the night before cast a gorgeous glow over everything. Ash leaned back smiling watching her reaction.  
"How.. how did you find this?" She asked breathtaken.  
"I took a walk this morning. And I thought well.. your always the one to seek out the uhh.. the romantic places and..er.. I thought I might switch things up a bit" He answered putting a hand on the back of his head. Misty was beaming.  
"It.. it's beautiful Ash.. I don't know what to say.." she said as he knelt down next to her.

"All of this.. it's just so amazing," She added as she picked a flower and handed it to Ash blushing much to deep to make eye contact with him. He took it from her and twirled it slowly between his fingers smiling. Then without even realizing it, she drew a heart in the dirt.

"I mean everything. What you said to me last night.. that's the most comfortable I've ever felt around someone and it just really means so much to me." she continued. Misty knew she was rambling, but she went on.  
"And for you to take me here, you just really know me and I've never spoke to anyone like this and let them know what I'm thinking and I don't even know where I'm going with this and maybe.. " She took a breath and sighed. "Maybe you should just shut me up." She said staring at the ground.

"Okay." Ash said in a deep tone. And with that he leaned in lifting Misty's chin up with his finger and kissed her. She kissed back almost instantly.  
Her senses went into overdrive. Her heart was pounding madly, her face was the color of her hair, and she felt like she had all the Butterfree in the world flying in her stomach. Not to mention the dizzying rush she felt in her head. Ash then lifted his hands to hold her face and place the flower she gave him in her hair. Misty was seeing stars. Nothing in the world could compare to this moment. When they pulled apart, the day seemed to be twice as beautiful since Misty saw it this morning. "You have my jacket.. " Ash said and looked up to her hair. "You have my flower," He added with a smile.  
"And you have my heart. I love you Misty, I swear I do." He answered. At this, Misty lunged forward flinging her arms around the raven haired trainer and whispered, "I love you too Ash."  
He stroked her hair. "I was hoping you did." He whispered back.

* * *

Yay! Thank you for reading!! Please review, pwease? Yeah I know that's a 'W' in there.. tehe xD lol. Hope you all liked it! ^^


End file.
